Ohana
by Saaraa
Summary: "Mungkin, ia tahu aku yang membunuhnya dulu."/Tiga tahun setelah itu, Gintoki dihadapkan oleh bocah umur 7. [Based on ch. 703-704. Contains spoiler. Gin-Shin friendship, slight HijiGin. RnR?]


_Knock-knock!_

Gintoki tersentak. Reflek dari tulang belakang mengunjun dirinya dari posisi tidur dan kini ia terduduk. Menoleh ke samping, lelaki bersurai sepekat bulu gagak masih terlelap dan mendengkur lembut di bawah napasnya. Gintoki mendesah lelah.

_Siapa, sih, pagi-pagi?_

Ketukan pada pintu tak mengendur frekuensinya. Malah, kini semakin bersemangat dan Gintoki nyaris percaya sang tamu hendak mencari ribut. Maka lelaki bersurai perak itu menyeret langkahnya untuk keluar dari kamar, berjalan ke pintu depan, dan menggeser _shoji_.

"Eh?"

Saat apa yang iris sewarna darah itu lihat ialah sosok gadis dengan surai secerah mentari, tentu ada rasa terkejut dan heran yang amat sangat. Secara teknis mereka bukan kawan, meski Gintoki tahu pasti siapa gadis di hadapannya ini.

Namun, kala keterkejutannya belum lesap, kini fakta lain menghujam akal sehatnya. Sebagai objek terkejut akan apa yang semesta sodorkan pagi ini, Gintoki hanya dapat menjatuhkan rahang ketika bola mata darah melihat sosok bocah lelaki bersurai hitam dengan garis keunguan.

"_WHAT THE F_—"

Kijima Matako menutup mulut itu sebelum pagi hari yang indah dirisak oleh keributan dari rumah Yorozuya.

* * *

**Gintama** © Hideaki Sorachi

**Warning**! Gintoki-Shinsuke _friendship_, _slight_ HijiGin, Shinsuke-Matako, _family, romance_, _out of character (maybe, possibly), typo(s),_ _shounen-ai_, _canon_, _time_ _setting_ _3 _tahun setelah Gintama tamat (rujukan dari _chapter _703-704_), _EYD semoga betul seluruhnya, dan lain-lain_._

_Sekuel _dari _**Home**__._

**Ohana** by Saaraa

* * *

Hijikata Toshiro meloloskan kuapan, mengaduk isi cangkirnya. Setelah itu, ia menaruh sendok kecil ke dalam tempat cuci piring dan perlahan menyesap likuid kafein itu dengan tidak berselera sambil memerhatikan konversasi yang tengah terjadi di ruang utama Yorozuya.

Gintoki menyebutnya: _"Rapat Dadakan Untuk Mencegah Kehancuran Dunia."_

Namun visual Toshiro menangkap Kagura—yang juga terbangun secara paksa dari alam mimpinya karena kericuhan yang terlahir mendadak—tengah mengusap pipi seorang bocah lelaki dengan gemas. Toshiro mendengus.

_Ya, tentu. "Kehancuran dunia". Menyenangkan juga melihat si keriting itu semacam kelabakan._

"Tapi, ini—kau, menemukan ... INI, TUH, TAKASUGI?!"

Matako menggeram. Emosi jiwa. Ikut terpancing pada akhirnya. "Iya, kan, aku sudah bilang dari tadi! Shinsuke-sama dalam wujud bayi kutemukan di salah satu Lubang Naga! Kurasa Shinsuke-sama juga tidak memiliki ingatan mengenai dirinya yang sebelumnya!"

Toshiro mengerjap. Akhirnya ia melangkah dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Gintoki.

"Oh, tunggu. Perang itu berakhir 3 tahun lalu ... kalau kaubilang ini Takasugi Shinsuke, bukankah ia terlalu besar untuk anak berumur 3 tahun?" tanya si iris biru, jari telunjuknya mengarah pada anak lelaki yang berperawakan seperti bocah umur 7.

Gintoki menoleh ke arah Toshiro, lalu mengusap rambutnya sendiri. "Setahuku bayi yang lahir dari altana memang begitu. Waktu aku menemukan _Sensei_ pun dia tumbuh cepat hanya dalam waktu dua tahun. Jadi, _yeah_."

"Gin-chan, sekarang dia benar-benar menjadi _Chibi_sugi, _aru_."

"Jangan menghina Shinsuke-sama," Matako menyahut, lalu kemudian gadis itu kembali menoleh pada sang ketua dari Yorozuya. "Kalian adalah Pekerja Segalanya, kan? Bantu aku mengurus Shinsuke-sama. Akan kubayar, kok. Hanya untuk dua hari! Aku dan Takechi-senpai memiliki pekerjaan dan kami tak bisa membawanya. Lagipula yang tinggal di sini hanya kau, suamimu, dan si Yato ini, kan?"

Gintoki tersedak udara. Masih tak terbiasa dengan sebutan itu. "Suami—"

"Namaku Kagura, dasar _manko_!"

"OI! MATAKO, TAHU!"

Toshiro memijit pelipis. Memang tak ada orang yang waras di sekitarnya. Terlebih, ia kagum dengan mereka yang seolah tak juga lelah untuk melempar hinaan dan umpatan.

"Sudah, sudah," Toshiro menengahi. Astaga, bahkan ia tak sempat untuk sekadar menyalakan rokok. "Kagura sudah tidak tinggal di sini, ia menikah dengan Sougo satu tahun lalu. Ia hanya di sini setiap akhir pekan. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menitipkannya pada orang lain? Seperti, mantan anggota Kihetai, misalnya?"

"Nah!" Gintoki menunjuk Matako. "Iya, itu!"

Matako menarik napas, lalu menghelanya lamat-lamat. Gadis itu mengusap puncak kepala Shinsuke yang terduduk di sebelahnya. "Sejak Kihetai bubar, aku tidak tahu kabar mereka. Lagipula, selain anggota inti, aku tidak begitu bisa mempercayai mereka. Makanya aku ke sini. Lagipula, kau, kan, yang pasti paling memahami Shinsuke-sama karena kau yang bersamanya sejak kecil."

Gintoki mendengus mendengarnya. Iris darah itu menatap lurus bola mata gulma si anak lelaki. Shinsuke yang dilihat sedemikian rupa menegangkan bahu, mencengkram ujung lengan _kimono_ Matako.

"Tidak apa, Shinsuke-sama," Matako mengulum senyum lembut. Gadis itu semakin memperlebar cengirannya ketika berujar, "Meski keriting ini tampak mesum dan tak bisa diandalkan, dia adalah kawan Anda dulu—"

"WOI, MINTA TOLONG KOK BEGITU!"

"—makanya, untuk sementara di sini dulu, ya?"

Saat penghuni ruangan menunggu jawaban, Gintoki hanya dapat memerhatikan saksama. Shinsuke melirik ke sekelilingnya dulu untuk berapa lama. Meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa ia cukup nyaman di sini. Lalu, anak lelaki itu memahami bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini perlu mengurus sesuatu. Maka, meski ragu sedikit menguasai, Shinsuke memberi anggukan kecil.

Gintoki menggeleng-geleng. Apa boleh buat.

.

.

.

"Ohh, jadi kecil, ya."

Sougo mengangguk-angguk setelah melihat Shinsuke. Gintoki merotasi bola mata, lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "Sudah, sana pergi! Istrimu nyaris menghabiskan isi kulkasku hanya untuk sarapan pagi, Souichiro-kun. Bawa pulang, sana."

Sougo menendang sudut bibir. Terhibur dengan pemandangan yang ada di depan iris delimanya. Tak ia sangka, tentu saja—teroris yang diburu oleh buana ini hadir dalam sosok mini yang tampak tidak berbahaya. Bahkan, sebut saja—lemah. "Baiklah, _Otou-san_. Akan kubawa pulang istriku."

Gintoki menjulurkan lidah, kesal. "Jangan panggil aku begitu, mengesalkan sekali."

"Cina!" Sougo berseru, mengalihkan perhatian si iris biru angkasa itu yang masih mengobservasi Shinsuke. "Ayo pulang. Tolong bantu aku injak kaki Hijikata-san sebelum ke depan."

"Baiklah, siap-siap, Toshi!"

"OI! Tidak usah!" Toshiro memprotes, menggertak gigi kesal.

"Aku juga seorang Hijikata sekarang, Sofa-kun."

Sougo tergelak kecil. "Benar juga."

Maka, Kagura mengucapkan perpisahan pada Shinsuke yang dibalas anak lelaki itu dengan lambain tangan yang lembut. Kagura betul-betul hampir mendekapnya dengan kekuatan tak masuk akal. Gemas. Perempuan bersurai sewarna senja itu akhirnya menyusul Sougo di pintu depan.

"Baiklah, Gin-chan, aku pergi! Kalau ada klien, telepon aku dan Shinpachi, _aru_."

"Ya, ya, sana."

Sougo menundukkan kepala sesaat, tanda sopan dan hormat. Lalu Gintoki sempat mendengar ocehan Kagura sebelum kedua pasangan itu benar-benar jauh dari rumahnya. Ia hanya berharap Otose tidak murka karena ia membikin keributan. Gintoki menutup _shoji_.

Setelah melangkah masuk, ia akhirnya kembali menemui sepasang gulma yang menatap sedikit—takut. Shinsuke mendekatkan diri pada Toshiro, bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

Toshiro mengusap pundak Shinsuke. Mengingat bahwa dulu, Sougo jugalah sekecil ini.

Gintoki menautkan alis, mengusap tengkuknya. "Kenapa dia takut padaku, sih?"

Toshiro mendengus. "Kau melotot padanya, sih, sedari tadi. Ada apa? Kupikir kau dan dia sudah berbaikan sejak perang itu."

"Yah ... 'gimana, ya." Gintoki membuang arah pandang. Sepertinya memang tanpa sadar caranya melihat anak lelaki itu agak sedikit keras. "Rumit, ah."

Toshiro mengangkat bahu, tak paham. Ia tentu saja berharap mendapat eksplanasi lengkap. Namun, ia juga paham bahwa kadang ada beberapa hal yang tak dapat diungkapkan semudah itu lewat barisan kata. Maka, lelaki di awal umur kepala tiga itu menepuk pelan punggung Shinsuke.

Toshiro sendiri bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri fakta bahwa ia hampir langsung terbiasa akan eksistensi si surai hitam beraksen ungu. Mungkin karena Shinsuke dalam wujud seorang anak kecil dan mengingatkannya pada Sougo, atau fakta bahwa meski ini adalah kriminal yang kepalanya dulu diincar oleh _bakufu_—kini ia hanya tampak serupa manusia biasa yang inosen.

"Takasugi-kun," Toshiro memanggil. Shinsuke menengadah, mendapati senyum tipis yang menyambutnya. "Kau tinggal di sini dulu sebentar. Aku akan pergi ke _minimarket_, apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan?"

Gintoki mendengus, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Harusnya kau bertanya itu padaku terlebih dahulu, Oogushi-kun."

Toshiro mengindahkannya, menunggu jawaban anak kecil di dekat kakinya. Shinsuke terdiam sesaat, berpikir dengan menaruh kepalan tangan di hadapan bibir, lalu dia mendongak, berujar kecil, "Yakulk."

"Baiklah. Oi, Gintoki, aku pergi dulu, ya."

"Belikan susu stroberi, _honey_."

Toshiro nyaris mengernyit jijik akan panggilan itu. "Tidak," tegasnya, lalu melangkah mendekati pasangannya. Sentilan lembut di dahi diberikan dan Gintoki mengaduh, protes non-verbal melalui tatapan mata dan pipi yang mengembung kekanakan. "Dokter bilang kurangi makan atau minum sesuatu yang manis, kan?"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga tak boleh beli rokok. Gin-san tak mau mati muda, tahu?"

Toshiro merotasi bola mata, lalu mengangguk. Sebab sesungguhnya ia paham bahwa kata-kata itu hanyalah kedok. Sebuah alasan di baliknya jauh lebih tulus dan murni. Gintoki hanya ingin Toshiro lebih sehat dan berumur panjang—itu saja. Sesederhana itu.

Maka, mantan wakil komandan dari Shinsengumi itu berpamitan dan keluar dari sana. Baru saja Gintoki menghela napas dan hendak kembali bermalasan di atas sofa serupa kucing, sebuah geraman rendah terdengar. Shinsuke memandang perutnya sendiri. Gintoki mengerjap.

"... Yang benar saja."

.

.

.

"Permisi, Gin—WHOA!"

Shinpachi limbung. Keseimbangan hampir lesap dari tubuhnya dan ia pikir punggungnya siap menghantam alas kayu di bawah kakinya kala sebuah tubuh mungil menubruknya.

"Siapa—" Shinpachi memerhatikan wajah bocah lelaki yang perlahan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihatnya. "—TAKASUGI-SAN?!"

"BERISIK, OI!" Otose menyahut garang dari bawah, membuat lelaki yang iris kastanya miliknya dibungkus oleh kacamata itu melonjak kaget.

"Maaf, Otose-san!"

Lalu Shinpachi menarik napas, dan mengempasnya lambat. Berusaha mencerna si anak lelaki sebagai manifestasi informasi yang tumpah-ruah di hadapannya. Shinpachi menutup _shoji_, lalu ia melihat Gintoki berjalan ke arah pintu depan.

"Ada apa ini, Gin-san?" tanya sang pekerja Yorozuya, masih tidak paham. Belum lagi kini Shinsuke merengkuh kakinya, tidak sudi melepaskan. Persis anak beruang yang menempelkan tubuhnya pada sang ibu.

Gintoki merogoh _sesuatu_ dari hidungnya dengan jari kelingking. "Singkat cerita, dia reinkarnasi jadi bayi seperti Shouyo-sensei tapi tanpa ingatan, tamat."

"Uh, tidak—itu terlalu singkat! Pembaca mana mengerti, tahu!"

Gintoki menggaruk belakang kepala, gusar. "Berisik, _Megane_! Bantu saja aku. Dia sepertinya lapar, tapi apa pun yang kumasak dia tak mau makan."

Shinpachi mengangkat sebelah alis. Memang, Gintoki ialah khas dengan kata "pemalas" dan kadang mesra disandingkan dengan ungkapan "tak berguna". Namun, Shinpachi tahu lelaki itu piawai memasak di balik tingkahnya yang kadang meretas tali kesabaran orang. Maka, Shinpachi mengajak Shinsuke semakin masuk ke dalam rumah, hanya untuk menemukan lima piring hidangan yang berbeda berbaris rapi di atas meja.

"Coba kau tiap hari begini, Gin-san. Aku prihatin dengan kemalasanmu. Apakah Hiji—Toshiro-san makan nasi hangat dengan telur mentah setiap hari?"

Gintoki mendecak kesal mendengarnya. "Tadi pagi aku masak _tamagoyaki_. Sekarang bagaimana, Patsuan? Seingatku, ini makanan yang ia sukai dari dulu. _Onigiri_ isi plum, _kare_, _yakisoba_, _chazuke_, dan _tempura_ udang."

Shinpachi mengerjap. Ia menengokkan kepalanya pada Shinsuke. Detik berikutnya, Shinpachi menundukkan diri, menyejajarkan bola mata kastanya dengan iris gulma milik Shinsuke. Shinpachi tersenyum kecil, bertanya, "Anu, Takasugi-san? Kamu lapar?"

Shinsuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita makan, yuk?"

Atas pertanyaan itu, Shinsuke menggulirkan irisnya ke sudut mata, melihat Gintoki yang bersandar di sudut ruangan. Gintoki mengangkat alis, tidak mengerti.

Shinpachi memiringkan kepala. Ia tidak ahli berurusan dengan anak kecil. Tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa butuh kesabaran memang dalam menilik seluk-beluk pikiran seorang bocah. Apalagi ini Shinsuke yang dipersoalkan. Lalu, Shinpachi bertanya satu kali lagi, "Takasugi-san? Bagaimana kalau kita makan? Mau kusuapi?"

Shinsuke menggeleng cepat. Suaranya terdengar tak berapa lama, "Bisa sendiri."

Senyum si kacamata semakin merekah. "Pintar! Kalau begitu, sekarang Takasugi-san makan, ya. Boleh dimakan, kok, apa pun yang ada di meja."

Shinsuke mengangguk. Kaki mungilnya melangkah, lalu meraih sebuah _onigiri_ dari atas meja, dan ia duduk di sofa. Shinpachi menghela napas lega. Ia beringsut ke arah Gintoki, membuka pertanyaan, "Baiklah. Tolong jelaskan lebih lengkap, Gin-san."

"Seperti kataku," respon Gintoki. Iris darahnya masih memandang bocah lelaki yang kini sibuk mengunyah nasi kepal. Kedua tangannya yang kecil memegang sisi-sisi _onigiri_. Gintoki cukup yakin bahkan ibu jari Shinsuke tak akan lebih besar dari jari kelingkingnya. "Dia lahir dari altana. Matako menemukan dia di salah satu Lubang Naga 3 tahun lalu. Lalu karena satu dan hal lainnya, dia dititipkan di sini untuk dua hari ke depan."

Shinpachi mengangguk paham. "Tapi, dia sepertinya sudah umur 7? Apakah memang secepat itu pertumbuhannya?"

Gintoki mengangguk atas pertanyaan itu. "Yang kuherankan, dia tak memiliki memori atas siapa dirinya dulu. Entah apakah ingatan itu akan muncul lagi, atau bagaimana—aku tidak tahu. Satu hal yang kuyakini, Utsuro sudah mati. Karena itu ini pasti Takasugi itu sendiri." Gintoki lalu menyelipkan tangan kanannya di balik _kimono_.

Untuk suatu alasan, lelaki itu merasa melankolis mendadak. Tentu saja—tak ada yang janggal soal itu. Setiap kali bola mata sehijau padang rumput itu mengarah padanya, kenangan yang terlintas ialah yang terakhir terpahat pada lobus otaknya. Sisa-sisa ingatan memilukan dan pantas untuk ditangisi. Sebuah kejadian menyesakkan dada dan membikin hati rengsa. Penuh luka. Meski sudah tak menganga, tetap saja, rasa sakit itu—ada.

"Dia selalu tampak resah di dekatku, Patsuan," Gintoki lanjut berujar. "Mungkin terlepas dia tidak ingat apa-apa, alam bawahnya sadar kalau aku adalah orang yang menghunus jantungnya dulu. Mungkin karena itu dia membenciku." Gintoki menarik sebelah sudut bibir. Meski begitu, senyumnya terukir dengan cara yang tak menenangkan. Malah, membuat siapa pun yang melihat merasa kesepian.

Shinpachi tak tahu harus berkata apa. Seolah kucing menyita lidahnya. Ia bisu mendadak. Maka itu rasa syukur menelusup di pikirannya ketika ia mendengar _shoji_ dibuka dan Toshiro berujar, "Aku pulang."

"Oh." Gintoki balas menyambut, "Selamat datang."

"Selamat datang, Toshiro-san," Shinpachi menyapa. Toshiro mengangguk mendengarnya. Kepalanya berputar. Di bayangannya ada sesosok anak kecil yang harusnya tengah duduk rapi. Saat menemukannya, Toshiro merogoh isi kantung plastik, mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil, lalu menaruhnya di hadapan Shinsuke. Bola mata hijau itu sontak berbinar, dipenuhi kerlap-kerlip yang menyegarkan. Toshiro tertawa kecil.

"Habis makan, ya. Oke?"

Shinsuke mengangguk. Shinpachi mau tak mau mengukir kurva pada bibirnya. Lelaki itu izin untuk undur diri sementara, "Gin-san, aku akan membantu mencuci pakaian. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, panggil saja."

"Oh, oke. _Sankyu_, Shinpachi."

Setelah sang penggemar Otsuu pergi, Toshiro memberikan perintah pada Gintoki melalui gestur agar lelaki bersurai perak itu mengulurkan tangannya. Awalnya Gintoki tidak mengerti. Dengan dahi berkerut, si iris darah menuruti pinta itu.

Sebungkus permen stroberi jatuh di atas telapak tangannya. Begitu sadar, Gintoki telah menyengir. Lelaki itu memajukan dirinya, lalu mengecup bibir Toshiro singkat. "_Sangkyu_, _honey_."

Toshiro menahan tengkuk Gintoki, mengulum sesaat bibir itu. "Panggilan itu menjijikan, _darling_."

Gintoki terkikik. Tanpa mengulur waktu, lelaki itu melepaskan bungkus permen, lalu memasukkan manisan itu ke mulutnya. Tepat setelah itu, ia melihat Shinsuke ragu-ragu mendekatinya dan Toshiro. Si bocah lelaki melirik Gintoki sesaat sebelum bertanya pada Toshiro dengan nada suara datar seperti sebelum-belumnya, "Cuci tangan?"

"Ada di belakang. Tunggu, wastafelnya cukup tinggi. Ayo, kubantu."

Dengan itu, Toshiro menggiring Shinsuke untuk membasuh jemarinya. Gintoki yang melihat itu kembali mengusap-usap surai perak.

_Yah, sudahlah. Dia bisa diurus Toshi untuk dua hari ini._

.

.

.

Gintoki melemaskan pundak—lelah, ketika ia lagi-lagi mendapati tamu yang tak pernah ia ekspektasi. Angkasa sudah menjelma jingga dan Shinpachi telah kembali pada rumahnya. Lalu kini, Katsura Kotaro dengan tak tahu diri tertawa kecil, berujar agak semangat, "Kudengar Takasugi lahir kembali? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Gintoki tidak mempersilakan lelaki itu untuk masuk, tapi toh—Kotaro tetap akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk dan menemui sumber rasa penasarannya. Lelaki yang juntaiannya menyentuh hingga punggung itu akhirnya menemui sepasang bola mata hijau yang mengkilap. Shinsuke mengangkat wajahnya dari buku yang ia baca. Kotaro mengingat bahwa sejak dulu, Shinsuke adalah orang yang tak suka belajar, apalagi bila itu mengenai teori ilmu pasti tanpa ada praktik lapangan yang berarti. Namun, Kotaro juga mengingat Shinsuke ialah seorang brilian, yang mana penuh rasa penasaran. Karena itu ia tidak heran mendapati sosok bocah umur 7 tengah menyelami Teori Heliosentris.

"Oh, dia benar-benar ... jadi anak kecil." Kotaro mendekatinya. Anak lelaki itu betulan tampak tidak mengancam mau pun menyebar intimidasi. Hanya seperti insan pada umumnya. Tampak terlalu biasa untuk seorang Takasugi Shinsuke. Kotaro menduga ingatannya hilang tak bersisa. Sebab, tentu, barangkali hanya gurunya saja yang mampu hidup melampaui ruang dan waktu namun tetap menyimpan ingatannya. "Takasugi, kauingat padaku?"

Shinsuke tidak butuh waktu berpikir untuk menggeleng. Kotaro terlihat asing, begitu pun isi rumah ini.

"Namaku Katsura Kotaro," sang mantan pemberontak menyahut. "Yang di sana ... Hijikata Gintoki."

Gintoki yang melihat hanya terdiam. Ia diberikan perlakuan yang sama oleh si bocah. Lirikan penuh ragu. Namun, Shinsuke mengangguk paham pada Kotaro. Ia tak mengendurkan sikap untuk waspada, meski memutuskan untuk sedikit terbuka pada Kotaro.

"Takasugi, aku akan memberikan beberapa pertanyaan. Kalau tidak mau dijawab tak apa, oke?"

Shinsuke berpikir untuk lima detik ke depan sebelum anggukan diberikan. Kotaro mengulum senyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Apa makanan kesukaanmu?"

"_Onigiri_ isi plum."

"Kalau minuman?"

"Yakulk."

"Apa kau punya orang tua?"

Shinsuke menggeleng. Kotaro lanjut bertanya, "Siapa yang mengurusmu, kalau begitu?"

"Matako. Dan Takechi."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Secara tahun, 3. Secara fisik, 7 tahun."

"Baiklah," Katsura mengakhiri sesi tanya-jawab itu. "Terima kasih, Takasugi."

Gintoki menguap, lalu mengacak-acak surai peraknya sendiri. Ia menatap Kotaro, lalu menyahut, "Sudah puas?"

Kotaro mengangguk. Mendekati Gintoki, ia membiarkan bocah lelaki itu kembali sibuk dengan buku bacaannya. "Sepertinya memang dia tak memiliki ingatan apa-apa. Tapi, sikapnya memang sangat ... Takasugi. Ia berani, tapi was-was di saat yang sama. Ia cerdas. Tapi memang pola pikirnya adalah otak anak umur 7. Hanya saja ... kenapa ia terlihat gelisah di dekatmu, ya, Gintoki?"

Gintoki memijit pelipis. Itu juga yang ingin ia ketahui sejak pagi tadi. Namun alih-alih menjawab, si surai perak hanya mengangkat bahu. Hampir menyerah mencari tahu. Kotaro ingin bertanya lebih lanjut. Namun gerak tubuh lelaki di hadapannya itu terlihat tak sudi untuk diselidiki. Kotaro memahami. Maka itu ia biarkan keheningan mengambil alih sebelum Toshiro menggeser pintu kamar mandi lalu keduanya bertemu pandangan.

Toshiro segera mengangkat ponsel pintarnya, "Sougo, Katsura di sini, nih."

Kotaro buru-buru pamit dan melarikan diri, "Kalau begitu, _saraba_!"

Toshiro menggeram, menutup ponselnya. Gintoki merasakan kompulsi-impulsif untuk melangkah mendekat pada si surai hitam, lalu menaruh dahinya di pundak Toshiro. Si iris biru gelap mendengus, menepuk-nepuk kepala yang rambutnya lembut bagai bulu domba itu.

"Perlu kutelpon Matako untuk membawanya kembali?"

Gintoki menggeleng atas pertanyaan itu. "Aku sudah menerima uangnya. Lagipula, ini Yorozuya. Apa pun yang bisa kita kerjakan, akan kita lakukan."

Toshiro melabuhkan batang hidungnya pada surai Gintoki. Menghidu aroma stroberi yang khas, meski sedikit saru. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Takasugi tampak benci di dekatmu," sahut Toshiro. "Aku bukan dia, Keriting. Kau harus bertanya padanya kalau kau ingin tahu kenapa."

"Dia anak umur tujuh yang tak mengingat apa-apa." Gintoki menurunkan pelupuk, menyembunyikan netra darah dari semesta. "Mungkin dia hanya merasa tak nyaman. Banyak, kan, anak kecil bersikap begitu pada beberapa orang tertentu?"

"Ya, tapi kau merasa itu juga sebetulnya aneh karena ia kawanmu dulu—"

"Tidak juga," putus Gintoki. Kali ini, ia menatap Toshiro lurus. Mempertemukan kedua pasang mata yang warnanya berbanding terbalik. "Aku yang membunuhnya, ingat?"

"Kita sudah bicarakan ini." Alis Toshiro menekuk tajam. Dahinya berkerut dan jelas ia tidak suka kalimat terakhir itu. "Rasa bersalahmu itu tidak masuk akal. Kau tahu sendiri kalau itu adalah keputusan kalian berdua untuk menyelamatkan dunia—menyelamatkan guru dan teman-temanmu. Menyelamatkan aku. Jadi, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali padamu, kau tak perlu menyimpan perasaan bersalah itu."

Gintoki terdiam. Bahkan meski dibilangi repetitif sekali pun, tentu saja—tak semudah itu. Toshiro membuka lengan, merengkuh tubuh di hadapannya. Mengusap pelan punggung si surai perak.

"Hijikata-san."

Keduanya tersentak. Gintoki ikut menoleh. Sebab sejak nama marganya berubah, ia merespon pada panggilan nama itu. Shinsuke menatap kedua lelaki dewasa itu, menjadi sedikit bingung sebab kini sontak dua pasang mata terarah padanya. Toshiro mengerti keraguan itu. Maka ia berjongkok, bertanya, "Ya? Ada apa, Takasugi-kun?'

"Bolehkah aku meminjam kamar mandi? Matako bilang aku harus mandi sebelum pukul enam."

Toshiro mengangguk. "Tentu. Ada handuk?"

Shinsuke memberikan jawaban, "Ada. Di tasku."

Maka bocah lelaki itu membuka isi tasnya, mencari sebuah handuk seputih susu, _kimono_ sederhana, dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh diri. Toshiro melihat Gintoki dan lelaki bersurai perak itu masih mengenakan ekspresi yang sama. Memang biasanya pandangannya serupa ikan mati, namun kali ini—jauh lebih menyesakkan. Toshiro menghela napas dan mengacak-acak surai perak itu.

"Aku akan masak makan malam."

Gintoki tidak menjawab.

.

"Eh~? Kupikir makan malam hari ini adalah nasi dengan kacang merah, Oogushi-kun!"

Toshiro mendengus. Ia menaruh lagi sepiring _tonkatsu_ dengan _salad_ di atas meja. Tiga mangkuk sup _miso_ sudah tersaji. Terakhir, Toshiro menaruh mangkuk nasi.

"Panggil Takasugi-kun untuk makan, Gintoki," ujar Toshiro seusai menarik kursi dan menaruh dirinya di sana.

Gintoki mengerjap untuk sesaat. Konyol juga bila ia menolak berbicara dengan sang bocah lelaki hanya karena hal ini. Maka Gintoki menarik napas, lalu memanggil dengan suara agak keras, "Takasugi, ayo makan."

Shinsuke akhirnya menutup bukunya. Ia berjalan dari arah sofa ke meja makan. Setelah bersusah payah menduduki kursi, Gintoki menahan tawa. Shinsuke membalas itu dengan tatapan sedikit—tersinggung.

"Baiklah, _itadakimasu_," Toshiro memulai, diikuti oleh yang lain.

"_Nee_, Toshi," panggil Gintoki. Ia mencelupkan potongan _katsu_-nya ke dalam _shoyu_. Toshiro tahu ia tak pantas bertanya soal itu, mengingat bahwa ia juga penyuka kombinasi antara mayones dengan hidangan apa pun. "Besok _shift_-mu bekerja, ya?"

Toshiro mengangguk. Selanjutnya, ada penjelasan menyusul, "Iya. Membantu toko bunga Hatsu-san. Setelah itu aku akan mengunjungi Shinsengumi sebentar."

Gintoki mangut. Masalahnya ialah—ia tak yakin mengurus Shinsuke sendirian. Anak lelaki itu jauh lebih kecil dari kali pertama Gintoki bertemu Kagura.

_Seingatku besok Shinpachi juga izin tak masuk ... Tapi, Takasugi sudah cukup bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri, sih._

Hanya saja, pasti ada rasa canggung yang membungkus bila mereka hanya berdua. Gintoki melirik pada anak kecil di sebelahnya yang menyantap makan malam dengan anteng. Tak berapa lama, ia melihat Shinsuke menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit-dikit ke kanan dan kiri. Di genggamannya ada semangkuk sup _miso_ hangat. Gintoki terdiam sesaat, lalu bangkit dari kursinya.

"Gintoki?" Toshiro memanggil, hendak bertanya. Namun kala Gintoki kembali dengan sebuah sendok kecil, Toshiro mengurungkan niatnya. Sendok kecil itu diulurkannya kepada Shinsuke. Si iris gulma dengan ragu meraih, lalu memegang sendok itu. Toshiro mengukir senyum tipis.

Shinsuke bergantian menatap sendok yang terselip di antara jemarinya dan wajah Gintoki. Ekspresinya menandakan ambivalensi soal apakah ia akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak. Namun, akhirnya, suara kecil itu terdengar, "Terima ... kasih."

Gintoki mengangguk. "Hmn."

Makan malam berlanjut.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa, kan, tidur di sini?"

Toshiro memastikan sebelum menutup pintu geser lemari itu. Ia rasa Kagura tak akan keberatan bila tempat tidurnya yang dulu digunakan untuk anak lelaki ini. Shinsuke mengangguk, berujar, "Tak masalah."

"Baiklah," Toshiro menjawab. Senyumnya dikirimkan sesaat sebelum ia kembali berujar salam untuk menutup satu hari yang melelahkan, "_Oyasumi_, Takasugi-kun."

"_Oyasumi_, Hijikata-san."

Pintu lemari ditutup. Toshiro berdiri dari posisinya, lalu merebahkan diri di atas _futon_. Ia menghela napas lega, menurunkan pelupuk mata. Gintoki yang juga terbaring di sebelahnya mengulurkan tangan, mengusap juntaian hitam Toshiro. Sebuah kebiasaan baru yang ia temukan sejak menjalin hubungan dengan sang mantan wakil komandan. Gintoki mengangkat poni itu dan menyisirnya ke belakang. Namun, bagaimana pun, helai-helai gelap itu akan kembali pada tempatnya. Gintoki tertawa kecil.

"Kau tahu," Toshiro berbisik. Memastikan agar Shinsuke yang berada dalam lemari tak mendengarnya. "Kurasa Takasugi-kun tidak membencimu. Justru karena kau terkesan menjaga jarak akibat rasa bersalahmu, maka ia juga ragu mendekatimu."

Gintoki mengangkat sebelah alis atas pernyataan itu. "Hmn, masa, sih? Tapi ... kurasa aku biasa saja."

Toshiro menarik sebelah sudut bibir. "Kalau begitu, cobalah berbicara padanya esok hari. Mungkin saja kau yang _baper_ duluan, Gintoki."

Mendengus, lelaki bersurai perak itu main-main meninju pundak Toshiro. Si surai hitam sontak membuka mata, protes melalui alis yang menaut kesal. Tapi selanjutnya, Gintoki mendekat, menaruh kepalanya di tengkuk Toshiro dan melingkarkan lengannya di atas tubuh si iris biru.

_Mungkin, mungkin memang aku yang menjaga jarak._

Tapi, bagaimana tidak? Meski waktu berlalu dan hari-hari melangkah cepat, sensasi serta ingatan itu tak akan musnah. Masih jelas rasanya darah kental mengalir di antara sela-sela jemarinya. Kentara sekali rasa hangat yang tersisa ketika ia mendekap tubuh itu untuk terakhir kali. Meski apa yang bibir pucat itu ucapkan di detik akhirnya tak pernah soal ungkapan kebencian, namun, Gintoki tetap saja tahu—ia membunuhnya.

Takasugi Shinsuke, kawannya. Bukan tebasan kepala sederhana yang mengakhiri segalanya. Namun, jantung yang ditikam sedemikian rupa adalah bagaimana ia mengakhiri sukmanya. Inti kehidupan itu perlahan kehilangan denyutnya, tak menemukan darah untuk dipompa. Napasnya yang tersaruk, lalu diembuskan lemah saat pelupuk itu juga menutup.

Gintoki semakin mendekap Toshiro. Mencari hangat tubuh manusia dari sana.

Memang sialan, Shinsuke itu—kata siapa membunuh seorang kawan jauh lebih mudah dari menghabisi jiwa gurunya? Tentu saja sama-sama membikin gila. Dan sekarang, seolah mempermainkan hatinya, semesta kembali melemparkan luka lama dalam wujud seorang bocah yang ia kenal pasti. Rasa senang tentu saja ada. Namun, kebahagiaan itu langsung dibanjur oleh ombak bersalah. Membuat Gintoki kembali bertanya-tanya—apakah ia pantas? Bahagia, melanjutkan hidup?

Toshiro balas merengkuh lelaki itu. Sejak dulu, Gintoki selalu memapah bebannya sendirian. Tak ingin insan lain terlibat dan rasakan lukanya. Kebiasaan itu perlahan pergi dari setiap tindakannya kala ia menemukan Yorozuya dan seluruh Kabukicho. Namun tetap saja, di saat begini, ada kalanya lelaki itu memendam seluruh rasa hingga nanti wadahnya terlalu penuh. Toshiro mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Gintoki, kematiannya adalah ... hal yang heroik. Kalian membuat keputusan paling sulit hari itu dan berhasil melakukannya. Kami—aku, berterima kasih soal itu. Jadi, berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Karena aku yakin Takasugi juga tidak pernah, satu kali pun—menyalahkanmu."

Gintoki tertawa tipis. Di luar karakter sekali bagi Toshiro untuk berbicara begitu. Mendadak, ada keinginan untuk mengusili, "Toshiro, bicaramu sok keren. Malu, tidak?"

"Berisik!" Toshiro menyergah, lalu mendapat balasan dari Gintoki melalui gerakan jari telunjuk yang ditaruh di hadapan bibir. Menggeram kesal, Toshiro mengacak-acak surai perak, gemas. "Tidur, ah! Sudah malam."

"Hmn~ malu banget, tuh, pasti. Ya, kan, Toshiro?"

"Bicara lagi, _seppuku_ untukmu."

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_."

.

.

.

Bicara, sih, mudah. Sekarang bagaimana caranya Gintoki mendadak berinisiatif membuka percakapan setelah selama ini? Kagura kebetulan menemani ayahnya yang gundul itu. Umibozu sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke bumi dan membuat permintaan-permintaan menggelikan semacam ingin ditemani putrinya.

Lalu, di saat dibutuhkan, Katsura—si bodoh—Kotaro juga tak sudi membantu. Hendak meditasi diri dan sucikan hati dari distorsi dunia serta dosa-dosa, katanya. Gintoki mendecak penuh benci ketika mendengar alasan itu di seberang telepon. Toshiro berjanji akan kembali sebelum makan malam dan membawa pulang _donburi_ untuk mereka. Matako akan menjemput sekitar pukul 10 malam, kabarnya.

Lalu, sejak tadi, sebelum pasangannya betul-betul kembali ke rumah, Gintoki sudah bersiap melaksanakan strategi untuk membuka perbincangan dengan si surai hitam-keunguan, namun ia tak pernah menemukan kesempatan! Gintoki mengerang dalam hati, mengintip pada Shinsuke yang tengah membaca buku.

_Apa, nih? Aku malah bingung menghadapinya. Apa cari ribut saja seperti biasa?_

"Gintoki—"

Gintoki tersentak. Detak jantungnya seolah melompati satu interval.

"—san."

Sebab barusan itu, terasa sekali bahwa itu adalah panggilan Shinsuke. Khas. Dengan cara dan nada yang tak dapat ditiru yang lain. Setelah sepersekian detik, Gintoki berdeham, menemukan suaranya dan bertanya, "Ya? Apa?"

Shinsuke mengangkat sebelah alis. "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya. Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Gintoki mengutuk dirinya dalam hati ketika ia tahu bahwa tatapannya disadari oleh si kecil. Gintoki menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Shinsuke awalnya tak percaya dan tidak menerima respon itu. Namun, bocah lelaki itu akhirnya memutuskan kembali berfokus pada buku di pangkuannya. Gintoki termenung sesaat sebelum berdiri dari kursi ketuanya, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa, dan duduk di sebelah Shinsuke.

"Takasugi," panggil Gintoki.

"Ya?" respon Shinsuke dengan iris gulma yang masih terpaku pada barisan tulisan di buku.

"Kau pendek, ya, untuk anak umur tujuh."

Shinsuke berharap ia salah mendengar atau telinganya barangkali mendadak tuli, tapi ia tahu fungsi tubuhnya bekerja maksimal. Sebab, apa dosanya—astaga, untuk dihina macam itu padahal sedari kemarin ia bertingkah serupa anak yang baik?

"Aku akan tumbuh tinggi," balas Shinsuke, menahan emosi. "Aku pasti lebih tinggi darimu di saat aku remaja."

Gintoki terkekeh kecil. Ini juga jawaban yang pernah Shinsuke sodorkan dulu padanya. "Masih masa pertumbuhan", katanya. Betapa ... ia rindu sahabatnya.

"Oh ya?" Gintoki kembali menggoda. "Kalau begitu, jangan minum yakulk melulu, minumlah susu, Takasugi-kun!"

Kini Gintoki nyaris menangkap urat imajiner yang menegang pada dahi Shinsuke.

"Paman berisik!" Shinsuke berseru sebal. Ia berusaha menjadi anak yang paham tata krama dan menjunjung moralitas sejak menginjakkan kaki di rumah ini. Tamu harus tahu diri, penumpang wajib paham posisi. Tapi, lelaki di hadapannya ini ternyata mengesalkan! "Padahal, dari kemarin Paman tampak sangat membenciku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, kupikir—Matako harusnya tidak menaruhku di sini."

_Ah_. Gintoki mengerjap. _Benar. Dia ragu karena mengira aku yang membencinya._

"Aku tidak tahu diriku apa," Shinsuke kembali menyahut. Mata gulma tak lagi mengarah pada Gintoki. "Tapi, katanya, aku adalah reinkarnasi dari diriku yang dulu. Katanya, kau adalah kawanku dulu. Tapi Paman yang membenciku tidak mungkin adalah temanku, kan? Atau, diriku yang dulu pasti berbuat sesuatu hingga Paman menghindariku."

Gintoki mendengus kecil. Astaga—ini semua nyatanya hanya kesalahpahaman yang konyol. Lalu, seperti biasanya, Shinsuke ialah seorang pemikir yang teliti, hingga hal terkecil sekali pun diolah di dalam kepala itu. Gintoki menarik napas, lalu mengempasnya panjang. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengacak surai jelaga-ungu Shinsuke, lembut.

Shinsuke menengadah, heran dengan perlakuan sarat afeksi yang mendadak itu. Lebih bingung lagi akan perkataan yang tumpah-ruah setelahnya, sebab ia tak paham maknanya sama sekali.

"Takasugi," Gintoki memulai. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Kau adalah ... kawanku. Yah, meski kita sempat berselisih paham dan bertengkar karena prinsip yang berbeda."

Tawa Gintoki sedikit pecah. Ia ingat waktu di mana Shinsuke ialah teroris tak berhati yang menikam nyawa orang demi kepentingan pribadi.

"Kau dulu melawan seorang musuh abadi denganku. Kau mengorbankan nyawamu." _Aku membunuhmu. _"Karena kau, dunia terselamatkan. Terdengar klise, ya? Tapi, itu nyatanya. Kau membawa kedamaian dan keadaan Edo yang tenang seperti yang kaukenal sekarang. Dan aku ... melukaimu demi tujuan ini."

Shinsuke memiringkan kepala. Masih tidak paham. Tentu ia cerdas untuk anak seumurannya, namun—kata-kata si surai perak terlalu tak masuk akal dan menembus lini rasionalitas baginya.

"Karena itu ... tidak, aku tidak membencimu," Gintoki lanjut. Ia mengulum senyum, meski sungguh—inginnya biarkan air mata jatuh. Sebab setiap kali melihat sepasang gulma yang berbinar itu, ia selalu mengingat detik kematian si surai hitam. "Aku, malah, sangat berterima kasih ... karena kau di sini, kembali pada kami, Takasugi."

Lalu, suasana dibalut hening. Gintoki mengusap sudut mata. Ia tahu ada satu-dua tetes yang lolos dari sana. Berikutnya, Gintoki menyengir. Ia lega. Seolah-olah seluruh hal yang menyumbat hatinya kini terlepas bebas.

"Baiklah!" Gintoki mengindahkan ekspresi tafakur Shinsuke. Ia berdiri, merenggangkan tangan, lalu berjalan kembali ke kursinya. "Kita tunggu Toshi untuk pulang. Aku sudah lapar—"

"Gintoki."

Gintoki menjawab anak lelaki itu, "Ya?"

Namun kini apa yang Gintoki lihat bukanlah sosok anak lelaki dengan ekspresi polos seperti tadi. Kini, seringaian jelas tepatri di wajah si netra gulma. Bola mata itu menyorot berani dan—berbahaya. Sebagaimana impresi yang Gintoki miliki mengenai Shinsuke sebelumnya.

"Mendadak jujur, eh? Kupikir otak keritingmu mencegah lidahmu untuk berbicara dengan benar. Kurasa tidak juga?"

Gintoki menjatuhkan rahang. Ia menunjuk Shinsuke, dramatis, dengan jari telunjuknya. "K—kau ... ingatanmu kembali?!"

Shinsuke mengangguk. Tertawa dalam hati. "Baru saja. Kulihat kau sudah menikah dengan polisi itu? Dasar, kupikir kau membenci _bakufu_?"

Gintoki kehilangan kata-katanya. Malu menguasai hingga ubun-ubun. Ia ingin sekali melempar _bokuto_-nya untuk mengenai dahi mungil Shinsuke.

"Kau—menyebalkan! Dasar _Chibi_sugi! _Sukurin_ sekarang lebih pendek dariku!"

"Gintoki," Shinsuke memanggil sekali lagi.

"Apa!" Gintoki membalas beringas, mengantisipasi hinaan yang selanjutnya akan datang.

Namun alih-alih sebuah ejekan, apa yang Gintoki dapati ialah netra gulma yang teduh dan senyum setipis lembaran kertas.

"Kau tidak salah." Shinsuke melompat turun dari sofa. Ia menggerakkan tungkainya, lalu sampai di hadapan meja Gintoki. Ia perlu sedikit mendongak—namun tak masalah untuk sekarang. "Tanpa membunuhku, Utsuro tidak akan mati waktu itu. Dan bisa saja sampai sekarang kita menderita oleh karenanya dan para _amanto _sialan itu."

Gintoki meneguk ludah. Secara teori ia paham. Secara hati menolak mengerti.

"Karena itu, kau tak perlu merasa bersalah. Bagianku juga untuk menyelesaikan perang itu. Jadi, berhentilah cengeng dan dewasalah. Kau sudah tua, kepala kain pel."

Gintoki merengut mendengarnya. Ia baru saja hendak protes lagi, namun niat itu tak ia laksanakan. Sebab bagaimana bisa, bila yang terlihat di hadapannya bukanlah bocah umur 7, namun seolah seorang lelaki dewasa dengan balutan _kimono_ ungu dan _kiseru_ di antara belah bibirnya.

Gintoki mengukir senyum. Mungkin memang semesta tidak sejahat itu.

Sebab kalau iya, mana mungkin ia menemukan kawan baiknya kembali di sini, sekarang, kan?

**END**

* * *

**A/n: **Iya, saya tahu tidak jelas. Cuman saya nggak tahu apakah bisa _move on_ atau tidak dari seri ini. _Gosh_, saya benar-benar cinta Gintama. Saya bahkan tidak paham harus menjelaskannya bagaimana! Intinya, saya bahagia mengenal seri ini. Terima kasih untuk Sorachi Hideaki-sensei untuk perjuangannya hingga akhir. Terima kasih juga bagi kalian pembaca setia yang mendukung Gintama serta yang menikmati fanfiksi ini sampai akhir! _You guys are the best_. _You really are_.

Akhir kata, terima kasih sudah membaca. Mari bertemu di lain kesempatan. _Cheers_!

* * *

**Epilog**

"Shinsuke-sama, bagaimana Yorozuya? Mereka memperlakukan Anda dengan baik, kan?"

Shinsuke masih terdiam, namun senyum tipis terbit di bibirnya. Akan menyenangkan melihat reaksi gadis bersurai pirang itu kala tahu bahwa memorinya tengah kembali. Maka itu disiram oleh rasa penasaran dan dipacu sedikit sikap usilnya, Shinsuke menyahut, "Baik. Tapi mungkin selanjutnya kau tidak perlu menitipku, Matako. Bukankah kau ingin selalu bersamaku?"

Matako terhenti langkahnya. Takechi yang juga berdiri di samping Shinsuke sama-sama membisu dan geming. Shinsuke nyaris tertawa. Ada sedikit keterkejutan ketika Matako menunduk cepat, terduduk, lalu mendekapnya. Shinsuke tahu air mata gadis itu berbicara lebih dulu daripada suaranya. Maka, Shinsuke mendengus, menepuk-nepuk pundak Matako.

Takechi tersenyum. Ia pun tak repot sembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Shinsuke-dono."

Shinsuke mengangguk. Akhirnya, ia bisa mengucapkannya. Pada keluarga yang telah ia punyai sedari dulu.

"Shinsuke-sama, aku mencintaimu. Selamat datang kembali."

Shinsuke terkekeh.

"Aku tahu. Aku pulang."


End file.
